video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. Description Cast * Billie Mae Richards voices Rudolph, a reindeer of formidable acumen (he learns to speak shortly after birth) and physical strength who is ridiculed for his nonconforming red nose, but later saves Christmas. * Stan Francis voices: ** Santa Claus, portrayed in the special as a moody, nervous and "skinny Santa" whose fears are allayed only when he conjures the idea of using Rudolph's nose to lead the sleigh. ** King Moonracer, a winged lion who rules the entire Island of Misfit Toys. King Moonracer's voice uses a reverb effect to distinguish it from Santa Claus. * Paul Kligman voices: ** Donner, Rudolph's father and Santa's most prized reindeer. While he loves and accepts Rudolph, he shows great concern that society will reject him for his nose and tries to protect him by creating a nose cover. ** Comet, head coach of the Reindeer Games. ** Clarice's unnamed father, who warns Clarice not to associate with a red-nosed reindeer. * Burl Ives voices Sam the Snowman, the narrator. * Paul Soles voices Hermey, an elf who dreams of pursuing a career in dentistry and "feels different" from the other elves. He eventually is forced out and runs off with Rudolph. * Janis Orenstein voices Clarice, a female reindeer who is the only one of Rudolph's age to not reject him. She later joins Rudolph's parents in the search party. * Larry D. Mann voices Yukon Cornelius, the "greatest prospector of the North" who joins Rudolph and Hermey on their journey but never finds the silver and gold he seeks. * Peg Dixon voices: ** Mrs. Claus, a pushy wife who mocks her husband's lack of appetite. ** Mrs. Donner, a loving and mostly submissive wife. * Carl Banas voices: ** The Head Elf. For the Head Elf's voice, Banas uses a meek Bill Thompson-like voice when speaking in front of Santa Claus, but turns into a ruthless boss with a voice similar to Mel Blanc's Yosemite Sam or Cosmo Spacely when Santa is not around. ** Various Misfit Toys, including a Spotted Elephant, King Moonracer's footman; a bird that swims, a cowboy who rides an ostrich, a train with square wheels on his caboose, two teddy bears (one on a bicycle and one with wings), a boat that doesn't float, a set of clown nesting dolls with a wind-up mouse as the last one, a water pistol that shoots jelly, a plane that can't fly, a toy car that drives only in reverse, and a scooter with two wheels in front and one in back. * Alfie Scopp voices: ** Fireball, who introduces Rudolph to the opposite sex, but later snubs Rudolph when his red nose is revealed. ** Charlie-In-The-Box, the island's sentry. * Corinne Conley voices Dolly, a seemingly normal girl rag doll on the Island of Misfit Toys. Her misfit problem is never explained on the special; many decades later, on NPR's Wait Wait… Don't Tell Me! news quiz show (broadcast December 8, 2007), Rudolph's producer, Arthur Rankin Jr., noted that Dolly's problem was psychological, caused by being abandoned by her owner (named as Sue in the special) and suffering depression from feeling uncared-for. Credits Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Videocraft International Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Burt Ives (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Narrator)